Recently, versatile designs have been proposed with respect to vehicles such as motorcycles and, along with such a trend, various shapes have been proposed with respect to a shape of a lamp for a vehicle. For example, JP-A-2008-238830 discloses the structure of a taillight where an LED for a stop light and an LED for a taillight are arranged in a spaced-apart manner in the longitudinal direction on a horizontal board, and these LEDs are spaced apart from each other by a reflector.